Fox and the Hound: Behind the Scenes Interesting and Funny Moments
by disneydoglover
Summary: Copper, Tod, Chief, and Vixey gather for the one year anniversary of the release of their film and reflect upon their funniest and most interesting moments on set.


**Fox and the Hound: Behind the Scenes Funny Moments**

**A/N: Per Fanfiction guidelines, I'm not allowed to upload entries that are solely bloopers. Thus, this is a story where the characters are discussing about their favorite moments on set. I will cover only adult Tod, adult Copper, Chief, and Vixey from the first movie.**

_(Copper, Tod, Vixey, and Chief are sitting down at a table at a restaurant celebrating the one year anniversary since their movie had been released.)_

"Well guys, this is our one year anniversary since the release of our movie. It was truly a blessing working with you all. Although, it felt like time has flown," Copper said to get the conversation going.

"I think all of us can agree on what you just said, Copper," Tod said. "Those days on the set were probably some of my favorite days of my life. Copper and I met on that set and have been the best of friends really since day one of the filming."

"It's not too often you see groups like this come together so easily for an anniversary like this," Vixey chimed in. "There was certainly a good chemistry between us when we were casted together."

"You couldn't be more right," Chief said. "Maybe it was the beauty of the forest and mountains where we filmed our scenes. Remember that gorgeous river and that waterfall?"

"Absolutely," Vixey exclaimed. "Come to think about it, remember how hard the choreography work was for that fighting scene with that bear?"

"You mean, mechanical bear," Copper said laughing.

"You know, come to think of it, there were tons of interesting and funny moments we had behind the scenes," Tod said. "Certainly, if the movie came with a blooper reel, it'd be an hour long."

"Hey, how about we all talk about our favorite funny moments on set," Chief asked.

"That's a great idea. Did you have a particular moment in mind?" Tod asked.

"The one that pops to my mind is this one…" Chief started to explain.

_Scene: Chief wakes up to Copper and Tod talking at Amos Slade's home_

_Copper: …you're fair game as far as he's concerned_

_(Chief begins barking and trying to charge at Tod, and then his rope snaps causing him to fall unexpectedly)_

_Director: Cut! _

_(Chief, Copper, and Tod are laughing)_

_Chief: I think I'm going to need some new rope. I little help from the props division, please._

"After the rope broke, they gave me some stronger rope and we never had a rope break after that on either of those wooden barrels," Chief laughed.

"Oh, come on," Tod said. "You honestly don't remember the train mishap?"

"Train mishap?" Chief questioned. "On the trestle?"

"Yes," Tod said. "You'll remember as soon as I tell it. It went like this…"

_Scene: Chief comes out of nowhere and begins chasing Tod on the tracks and onto the trestle_

_Amos: There they are! Old Chief has got him on the run._

_Chief continues chasing Tod across the bridge, but they do not hear the train honking it's horn. When they get ¾ of the way across, Tod stops and yells down at the bottom where everyone else is._

_Tod: Hey the train isn't coming! This is a take, right?_

_Director: Cut! It was, but obviously without a train, we don't have a scene. (Picks up radio) What happened to our train?_

_Train crew (heard through the radio): The headlight went out!_

_Director: (yelling to Chief and Tod) The headlight went out, we'll have to try it again tomorrow night._

_Chief: (yelling back) The moon is big enough tonight that we don't even need a headlight to see a train. (turning to Tod) Well my friend, it looks like both of us get a pass for the night. The view up here looks good though._

_Tod: That full moon does look beautiful. Aw, a very interesting way to end a day of filming: a fox and a hound sitting atop a train trestle looking at the moon._

Everyone at the table was laughing.

"Now do you remember, Chief?" Tod asked.

"Yes, I remember it well now," Chief admitted.

"There was another blooper that took place at that trestle between me and Tod," Copper said.

"Oh, I know what you are talking about," Tod exclaimed. "Remind us all how that went down."

"It was the classic blooper for Tod and I…" Copper began.

_Scene: Chief has fallen off of trestle, and now Copper is at his side and looking up at Tod alone on the trestle. Copper is unhappy with Tod and gives him a warning._

_Copper: Tod, if it's the last thing I do I'll, I'll get you for this!_

_Tod: (instead of being silent) Oh yeah, then come and fight me right now!_

_Copper: You don't ever want to fight me, and besides, that's not your line! You are supposed to remain silent! (turns to director and producers with a smile) And this is why Tod and I are best friends both as characters and actors. (Everyone laughs)_

"Ah, good times," Tod said.

"Vixey, we have yet to hear from you regarding a scene," Copper said. "What's one of your favorite bloopers from our filming?"

"I don't think you can call it a blooper since the take was actually used in the movie, but the one about the six children," Vixey said.

"I remember that one," Tod said. "I was part of it as well."

"Sometimes, impromptu works better than a script and it happened here…" Vixey said.

_Scene: Tod and Vixey are traveling through the forest when they are stopped by passing birds. Originally, the scene was supposed to go like this._

_Vixey: One, two, three, four, five , six, seven. Oh, I think having my own family would make things just perfect._

_Tod: A family? _

_Vixey: Yes, I've always wanted one. Come with me by this waterfall here and I'll tell you more about it._

_Instead, the final bird in one take slipped and fell. The director was about to cut the tape until Vixey chuckled as she said seven. The rest, according to Vixey, just came impromptu as the slip-up made her forget her exact lines._

_Vixey: Ah, I think six would be just right._

_Tod is confused at this point as Vixey has gone off script and wanted to know what she was doing, all while the camera continued to roll._

_Tod: Six? Six what?_

_Vixey chuckled before their voices started becoming inaudible._

"So that guys, is how you make a blooper beat out a script," Vixey finished.

"Bravo, Vixey," Tod said. "That's the thinking of a good actress."

"Thanks, Tod," Vixey said.

**A/N: Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
